


引力

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 雷德永远都不会原谅狄克森，而对方也很清楚





	引力

**Author's Note:**

> 相信我是个甜饼，从3月5号写完大纲到昨晚才成文，低估了自己的拖延症

1

狄克森就是个混蛋。雷德冲着电话线的那头怒吼，阿伯克龙比局长无奈地将话筒远离自己的耳边，朝着正端坐在他对面的话题主角露出“你自己看着办吧”的神色。雷德似乎正在气头上，又冲着话筒说了几句抱怨的话，阿伯克龙比局长才安抚着切断了通话。

狄克森可能连在小学时都没坐得那么规矩过，阿伯克龙比局长没收了他的警徽，却老是叫他来警察局帮忙，尽管都是些无足轻重的活儿，狄克森觉得自己还是有机会回来。他不想这个机会白白错失了。

阿伯克龙比局长揉了把脸，他从来没有问狄克森和米尔德丽德一起从镇子上消失的那半个月到底去了那里，罗比和侏儒彼得为米尔德丽德报了失踪，而狄克森的母亲意外沉默，警察到家里询问的时候她只坐在门前的安乐椅上，除了“不知道”三个字外，不肯透露更多。

雷德的广告公司早已重新开业，阿伯克龙比局长明显能感觉到那半个月里雷德总是站在窗前焦虑地看着警察局的大门。他不是小镇原居民，很多事情也不过道听途说，年轻人的事情还是得交给他们自己解决。

“你都听到了吧，雷德说你在跟踪他。”阿伯克龙比局长抬起食指敲了敲桌子，如果可以的话他真希望镇子上能有些什么情感咨询机构，而不是什么家长里短都往警察局里塞。

“局长，我没有。”狄克森看上去十分坦然，倘若同样的话从他以前说出阿伯克龙比局长必然心存疑虑，但自从烧伤后他的脸却意外正直，眼神也不再摇摆不定。

“雷德每天都看到你在他家门外徘徊。”

狄克森点点头，似乎还真没觉得有什么问题：“那是我回家的必经之路。”

“噢——”阿伯克龙比局长拉长声音：“要绕十分钟的必经之路。说吧，别兜圈子了，是不是雷德还没有原谅你？”

 

2

安妮带着孩子们搬离小镇的时候狄克森去了送行，他没有像从前那样开一些不合时宜的玩笑，只是默默地帮忙把行李抬上货车。安妮对他的伤疤表示遗憾，但狄克森只是摇摇头说没关系。威洛比在世的时候，几乎偏执般地关照狄克森，安妮知道威洛比一直在等这个没长大的孩子真正找到属于自己的处世方式，而不是被母亲与偏见束缚。这个众人眼中暴躁、可恶的混球，她算不得喜欢，然而每次招待狄克森时青年总是十分捧场，任由女孩儿们折腾，这让她很难讨厌。开始沉默寡言的狄克森她也不知应是担忧抑或欣慰。但至少雷德以后不会再听到狄克森粗鲁的指责。

女孩子们上车前分别亲吻了迪克森的脸颊，软糯糯地温暖他变得坑洼的皮肤，然后再他的目送中，挥动着小手和埃宾镇的生活告别。  
回去的时候他又经过了雷德的房子，汽车的行驶声从他身后传来，雷德不知道从哪儿借来货车，停在他家院子前。

“嘿！你！”雷德跳下货车，卷起自己的衬衫衣袖，往狄克森的方向喊道。还沉浸在安妮和女孩子们离开、威洛比花园已经出售的伤感里，狄克森一时间不知道应怎么反应，在他还愣着的时候雷德继续说道：“过来！”

好了，雷德要正式开始面对面数落他的“跟踪”了吧。狄克森抱着这样的心态挪过去，他步子竟然有些迈不开，但他不知道该不该深究原因。

“帮我把东西搬进去。”雷德有些刻意得将自己的嘴角压低，呈现出稍稍仰起脸的姿态。狄克森知道那是他开始自我保护的表现。

让狄克森没想到的是，货车上的那玩意儿居然是一架二手钢琴，他以为雷德这辈子都不会再碰钢琴了。

“我就知道你会在这里，所以我才没去交搬运服务的费用。”似乎是狄克森太过顺从地就拉开了钢琴上的防水布，一副准备开工的架势，雷德干巴巴地说着。

“你以后可以直接告诉我，你可能不知道，我现在是小镇互助义工的一员了。”狄克森小心翼翼地指挥着雷德帮他把钢琴抬下货车，他尽量不让它的表面沾到尘埃。

整个小镇只有一所高中，所以很不幸地雷德和他同届，备受欺负。有一次狄克森小团体的一个跑腿发现了雷德往练琴室跑得很勤，他把这件事报告给狄克森，他们带着一伙人悄悄地观察了雷德几天，发现这个被他们称作娘娘腔的小红发躲在琴房外偷看一个高年级男孩弹琴。狄克森莫名地在心里卷起一阵怒意，疯狂地拍打着他的理智，无法追溯根源，他飞扬跋扈地走到雷德面前，大声且无理地讽刺他是个同性恋，还说了一堆下流的话，无视雷德苍白失血的脸，和紧紧咬着下唇颤抖的可怜模样，直到琴房里高年级男生对雷德露出厌恶的表情，才肯罢休。等那个高年级生离开后，狄克森大笑着想凑到雷德面前，再说些什么恶心人的笑话，出乎意料地被雷德狠狠推倒，他坐在地上的时候，看到雷德用力地压下唇角，企图抑制自己的情绪，表现出防备的样子，却也露出了自己脆弱的脖子。

“橙汁？”雷德的声音将他撤出回忆，眼前是举着玻璃杯的小红发。

“有吸管吗？”狄克森没有接过杯子，他提出了一个小小的请求。

“麻烦。”雷德把杯子放在餐桌上，转身去拉开厨房的抽屉。狄克森暗自记下了那个位置。

 

3

没有雷德的邀请，狄克森依然每天路过他的房子。

又是一天，狄克森路过雷德的屋子，正在除草的雷德把他叫住。

早上在办公室的时候，帕梅拉有些死心不息地和他谈论狄克森，这个天真得可爱的姑娘和以前一样，让雷德偷偷羡慕。

他和米尔德丽德不熟，但在酒吧里听说过狄克森和她一起离开小镇的那段时间了，似乎做了些法律范围外的事情，但他不能因为好奇而去打探，这是他这么多年来学会的生存方式。可狄克森这个人实在太难缠了，整个小镇都知道他回来后定时在雷德家附近出现，但从来不主动和雷德说点什么。

“你到底想干什么？”雷德走到他跟前，隔着院子的栅栏勇敢地直视他的瞳孔，尝试从里头看出些什么来。

“嘿，雷德。我——”狄克森自从出院后开始思考了许久。他把家里的东西全都收拾起来归好了类别，所以才能从漫画堆里翻出那枚警徽，而那张高中开学时和朋友一起拍的照片，背后路过的小红发侧影，似乎多年来都不曾走出他最私密的梦境。现在他希望自己能面对。

“我好像喜欢你。”

栅栏里的雷德懵了许久，才在反应过来的那一刻把手上除完的杂草都砸在狄克森身上，怒冲冲地走回屋子用力甩上门。狄克森看着他的背影一言不发，把身上的杂草扒拉下来后，扔到了不远处的指定垃圾车里。

 

4

他明天就要去警察学校报到了。

阿伯克龙比局长帮他申请了警校课程，只要他回去进行一个短期的重新训练，考察合格后便可以再回到小镇警察局任职。

狄克森摸了摸自己已经变样的皮肤，用手机拍下雷德院子里的一株幼苗，把照片发给米尔德丽德，对方一如既往地没有回复。这是雷德在出院后第一天和帕梅拉种下的，狄克森不知道这是什么植物，每天维护广告牌下花基的米尔德丽德也不理他。

雷德隐约看到窗户上有狄克森的影子，他原本以为狄克森变了，他可以试着与他正常相处，但他发现自己在狄克森靠近的时候依然后怕，身体会本能地想逃跑，愈合的伤口发出尖锐的疼痛，从中学起他就害怕狄克森，仿佛那些课桌上的涂鸦和书包里的玻璃碎还是昨天的事情。狄克森去镇外念警察学校的那几年他过得无比自在，可狄克森永远都在残忍地撕裂他的人生。

窗台上是一瓶家庭装的橙汁和一只巴掌大穿着蓝色T恤的小熊。雷德知道那是什么。从狄克森警车上退役的幸运熊。帕梅拉刚入职当他助理的时候，警局不远处的咖啡店正办活动，帕梅拉一眼喜欢上活动送的小熊，他们知道得晚，只剩最后一只了，雷德想用自己存的积分兑换，可不知道狄克森从哪儿半路杀出，老板在狄克森摔枪的压迫下把小熊给了狄克森。雷德很生气，帕梅拉是个很好的女孩子，他想为这段友谊庆祝，狄克森就像一个甩不掉的梦魇，反倒是帕梅拉安慰了他，还请他吃了一顿墨西哥菜。从此之后，他见到狄克森把小熊挂在警车上，每天摇晃小熊着来上班，仿佛那是他的幸运物。

雷德没有把小熊带进屋子里，任由晚上的大雨把它淋了个透，又在半夜里翻来覆去，还是撑起伞抱了它回家。不仅请它泡了浴缸，还用吹风机让它变得干燥、暖烘烘的。

 

5  
狄克森就是个混蛋。几个月后狄克森在酒吧里听到小红发毫无威胁力的骂声，他把自己隐匿在卡座里。

“嘿，雷德，你知道狄克森回来了吗？”相熟的酒保推给他一杯调好的鸡尾酒，告诉他刚听到的消息。“我还以为那个妈宝会回家，没想到他居然住在汽车旅馆里，据说他正在找房子，你和他认识的吧？我有个朋友想出租车库，可以改成居住用，你问问他有没有兴趣。”

雷德走出酒吧的时候，见到了靠在对街的那个混蛋。他从来不知道原来狄克森不在的埃宾镇会让他像是缺失了点什么似的。

“你现在都不找我麻烦了。”他就是忍不住，雷德在心里默默地放任自己。

狄克森有些意外地看着雷德：“这是当然，我不应该找你麻烦。我没有立场可以指责你。”末了他又补了一句：“对不起。”

雷德压低嘴角，他小声地说道：“我就知道你是个深柜，你就是不肯承认。以前欺凌我的时候靠得那么近，是不是那时候就喜欢我了？”他不喜欢别人靠得那么近，完全入侵了他的私人范畴，尤其当那个人是狄克森的时候。但现在他却主动靠近他。

“我很抱歉。”狄克森翻了翻自己的口袋，他没有抽烟的习惯，但也偶尔会买点口香糖。“我不知道。我以前只是不想看到你出现在我的视线里，不想你参与到我的生活，包括那次，那件事情也是。”说到他把雷德扔下楼的那次事件时，他有些紧张地观察红发青年。

“我永远都不会原谅你。”雷德说。

“我知道。”狄克森轻声地说着：“我知道。”

“你为什么要搬出来，你母亲怎么办？”雷德撇开头，假装不经意地问道。

说起自己的事情，狄克森终于不再那么谨慎：“我被赶出去了。不过我回经常回去看她，总不能让那只操蛋的乌龟照料她。我爸死得早，我妈是我唯一的亲人，我爱她，但我没有办法一直在她的影子里生活。我在想，可能和她拉开一点距离，对我们两个人都好。”  
雷德点点头：“你想找个什么地方？”

“还有一点我想你可能会想知道。”狄克森说：“我被赶出来，是因为我跟我妈出柜了。”

“我知道有一个地下室，不过很久没有清理了，租金也不便宜。”

“明天我就要回警局复职，或许我还能听到你称呼我为‘警官’。”狄克森的语气里带着些笑意：“那个地下室在哪里？”

红发青年把从酒吧里带来的一罐橙汁塞到他手中：“我家。”

 

FIN.

 

x

“如果有人说你是同性恋该怎么办？”在地下室看电影的时候，雷德突然问到。

狄克森想了一下，他微微侧着头说：“我会警告他这是歧视行为。”

“你从哪里学来的这一招？”雷德被他逗笑了，脸埋在他脖子间，眼前便是他斑驳的皮肤。

“威洛比警长。”狄克森看着雷德红发的末端。

雷德用红发蹭了蹭狄克森的下巴，他们都知道接下来的晚上会发生什么。“噢，我爱威洛比警长。”

“我以为你爱的是我。”狄克森情不自禁地接过话。

“嗯，我爱——”雷德收住了话音，他从狄克森的肩窝里抬起头，眯着眼睛不再说话。

狄克森笑着凑了过去，轻轻地吻上他柔软的唇，似乎在说：我知道。


End file.
